Ralue
A short introduction The Ralue are an hybrid race known to be native of the country of Rakash. They are an hybrid race between hawks and wolves, and they are a mammalian and warm-blooded. They are very agile and very strong. The population is over 500,000 people. Their lifespan can be up to 80 years old, maybe older. The origins of the Ralue In the ancient past, 304,896 years ago, the Ralue lived in the country now known as Aleban in twelve separate tribes, Fuxa, Dorar, Shaze, Volsus, Korpys, Uoon, Bluza, Oxor, Haxwor, Luunarr, Torcus '''and '''Zorka. '''Each tribe was ruled by a chief and three Elders. Each tribe had a big, vast population each, and lived in a city state-like system. It is said in ancient lore, the tribes would get together every 50 years and to compete in some kind of Olympic games. Although tribes did not get along with each other, none of them really caused any wars with each other. One day, the tribes were attacked by some unknown army and most of the Ralue race was killed. The survivors fled to the Tundra of Rakash and their attakers was soon known as, '''The Army of Ultimate Evil or the Dark Army. The race was nearly pushed to the brink of extinction. That year was called "Waeza", the year of great sorrow. But, a 12 year old Ralue risen up and joined the tribes into one. That young Ralue was Volum Trykus Volsus of the Volsus tribe. He was the young son of the Volsus chief, whom was killed by the Dark army'.' For about 25 years, the Ralue remnants slowly rebuild their strength. They trained hard together in the harsh Tundra environment, which increased their endurance and resilience. They even sent scouts to study the Dark army and soon became masters at battle tactics. After careful planning and patience, the Ralues launched a counter offensive on the Dark army. Although they were outnumbered seven to one, they destroyed most of their enemy forced their enemy to retreat back to wherever they came from. Volum Trykus Volsus the first became the first king of the country that was called Rakash in their language. Thus the Ralues were united as one kingdom. Though some of them choose to remain in tribes. The new king respected their decision. The tribes moved to the Tundra, but they keep in touch with the kingdom,get along now. Curiosities and facts about the race To some races, they think the Ralues are evil. They are a very peaceful, religious and loving race. They try to avoid conflict, they will fight if they must. They fight for what is right and will protect their land and people from whatever threatens them. They are very open minded and curious about other countries, cultures, races and even interspecies relationships. The tribes of the Ralue even host the Rakashani Olympics and is still held. Ancient Lore states that the Ralues fought in multiple wars and was never defeated. Characteristics of the race The Ralue are an hybrid mammal race, consisting in the union between wolves and hawks. Both genders share most of the traits. They inherited the keen hearing, smelling, and the strength of the Wolf, but also the speed, agility and the keen sight of a Hawk. With these traits, historians believe the Ralue are the greatest hunters in the world. Both genders feature a bearded vulture-like head, wolf ears, wolf tails, fur, and feathers. The Ralue males have shorter feathers then the females. Also the males have a beak-like snout and the females have a wolven-like snout The Ralue have hair which differ in their kinds (straight, wavy, or curly) and color of their feathers. Their hands and feet are talon-like, but they are smooth to the touch. They consist of five fingers while their feet have only three toes.Category:Races Category:Hybrids Category:Ralue Category:Stub Category:Naktian Races